


Lucifer x Satan x Reader

by saadduxx



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Discipline, F/M, Light Bondage, Lucifer - Freeform, Masochist, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Satan - Freeform, enjoy, mostly sex, sadist, some demoncest in chapter 2, three way, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saadduxx/pseuds/saadduxx
Summary: Lucifer punishes you. Satan gets involved.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission piece for Nisia!

Satan liked you because you stood up to Lucifer. He had other reasons, too, but that was what first drew him to you. Asides from that, it was your willingness to shove cat ears on his head, so if anyone teased him, he could say you did it, and your ability to always lift his spirits when he was mad. He almost always felt anger, but with you, it was something else. It was something more.

So when you first stood up to Lucifer, Satan watched with a curious look on his face. He liked how you rolled your eyes, put your hands on your hips, and scoffed at the demon who was almost a foot taller than you. As you two grew closer, he began to reward you for standing up to him. At first, it was a pat on the head, then a kiss on the cheek, and eventually, minutes after you stood up to him, Satan would bring you back to his room to fuck you until you couldn’t breathe.

That wasn’t the only time the two of you had sex, though. More often than not, it was romantic. Satan would let you take control of him, riding him however you wanted, and he would lean back and run his hands over your body. You enjoyed every minute of it, feeling only love from Satan, but there were times you couldn’t get Lucifer out of your head. You teased him because you wanted him, and his threats of punishments only got more intense as you stood up to him. At some point, you were hoping he would carry through, and it would be him fucking you.

After a brief meeting with the anti-lucifer league, a plan was put in place that was sure to make his blood boil. Satan and Belphegor were going to spike his vintage demonus, and  _ you _ had to make sure he’d drink it. It seemed simple enough, so you made your way to Lucifer’s study, but stopped in your tracks as you approached. 

He was leaning against the doorframe, a hand on his head, and a pink flush covering his cheek. He looked unstable, and you rushed over to him.  _ Did he drink the demonus already? This wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go - you were supposed to bring him to the common area before the liquor hit him so they could laugh at him as he acts drunk! _

“Lucifer, are you alright?” You gasp, touching his arm. He grasps your shoulders to stabilize himself, and he leaned onto you slightly.

“Hmm? Yes,” He slurred, furrowing his brows. He didn’t know why he felt so dizzy -  _ maybe he was getting sick? _

“How much did you have to drink?” You asked, taking his arm to help him to his room - or the common room if you were going to continue the plan. 

“Justa glass,” he slurred, stumbling to the side.

“Such a lightweight!” You laugh at him, pulling out your D.D.D to take a photo of him in his state. Lucifer catches you off guard when he pushes you against the wall and uses his arms to trap you there. You look up to his hazy red eyes with a frown, annoyance visible on your face despite the heat growing in your core.

“Watch what you say,” Lucifer warned, his swaying frame moving his lips inches away from yours.

“Or else what?” You snicker as you lift your phone and take a picture of his face. Even through the lens, you could see his eyes grow darker. It took him a moment to register what you were doing, and his eyes widened slightly.

“Mmmmm,” Lucifer made a thinking noise as his head swayed closer to your neck, and his lips grazed the soft skin. You gasped as he hid his face there and his hands slid down the wall to rest on your hips. “Delete the picture.”

Your skin is on fire where he touched it, his breath sending shivers down your spine. You were having trouble forming a cohesive thought, distracted by his close proximity, so you didn’t answer him. His grip on you tightened as your silence grew longer, his hands sliding to your ass and squeezing hard. 

“Ah!” You yelp, your phone toppling from your hand onto the floor. Lucifer seemed to forget his current mission as he began peppering your neck with kisses. One of his hands snaked forward to your upper thigh, dangerously close to the growing heat between your legs.

“You should listen better,” Lucifer mumbled, finally letting go of your ass and tangling his hand in your hair. He yanked your head back and stuck his fingers between your thighs, rubbing you through your pants.

“Lucifer!” You gasp as heat filled your core. You were sure he could feel it too, and he groaned into your neck, unbuttoning your pants and pulling off his glove. Your hands tangled in his hair in an effort to pull him off of you, but it only encouraged him more. 

He left sloppy kisses along your neck as his hands slid under the fabric, rubbing against you. As he moved his fingers against your clit, you could feel yourself growing wet. You had dreamt of Lucifer doing this, but you never imagined it would be in the hallway when he was  _ piss drunk _ . You let out a soft moan as he slipped a finger inside of you, and he grunted as your body tightened around him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pushing the digit in and out, “Even tighter than I imagined.” He pushed another finger inside of your core as he rubbed you, and you moaned louder, calling his name as you pulled his hair tighter. Living out your fantasies had drawn you closer and closer to your release, and you were about to unravel on top of him when he removed his fingers from you and took a step back.

“Huh? Lucifer-” You began to protest when you heard footsteps drawing closer, quick to button your pants. Lucifer rested his head on the wall next to you, not bothering to put his glove back on. Satan appeared at the end of the hall, and you took Lucifer’s hand to once again bring him to the common room.

Somehow, the two of you made it there, and Lucifer plopped back on the couch, sprawling out across it. Everyone was joking with him, and you figured your job was done, so you left to return to your room to take care of the throbbing that was left between your legs. 

It didn’t work. The next morning at breakfast, you were just as frustrated as you were the night before. Lucifer joined everyone late, glaring as his brothers made comments about his state that morning and the night before. He picked around his food and eventually called your name.

“I need to talk to you. Now.” He pulled you out of your seat, taking you into his room and shutting the door. Everyone was confused, and Satan was the most curious. It hadn’t been only your plan to get him drunk, so why was he singling you out?

“What, Lucifer?” You say, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Why did you bring me to the common room last night?” He asked, coming close to you. “You knew their plan and yet you couldn’t warn me?”

“I, uh…” You wanted to come up with a snarky remark, but Lucifer was already pulling you further into his room and pushing you down on the bed. 

“Nothing to say? Who knew that all it took was my fingers inside of you to shut you up.” Lucifer laughed and pulled a red rope out from a drawer. At the sight of it, you moved to sit up, but he pushed you back down.

“What are you doing?” You ask, and he tied both of your wrists together. He then moved to your legs, pulling them apart and tying them so you were spread wide. 

“Punishing you.” He ripped off your pants and underwear, tearing them to shreds, revealing yourself to him. You were still soaked from his teasing the night before, the current situation secretly arousing you.

“What the fuck Lucifer! You can’t just- ah, ah!” Lucifer pushed two of his fingers inside of you again, quickly pumping them in and out. Because you were spread for him already, he could push them in further than the night before, and your words were turned into moans. He ripped off the rest of your clothes without removing his fingers from you, and you groaned as the cool air touched your skin. 

“What a brat. Just two of my fingers shut you up.” Lucifer pushed his fingers deep inside you and the door swung open suddenly, Satan walking in.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” Satan shouted. You could see his wrath bubbling to the surface, but Lucifer looked at him calmly while he continued to finger you.

“Satan,” Lucifer said, “I’m just punishing her for last night.” 

“You can’t just-”

“Calm down. You’ll get your punishment later.” He grabbed Satan and pushed him into a chair, the two of them glaring at each other. Satan had no choice but to listen to Lucifer, although he was unhappy about it. Watching Lucifer hand fuck you as you were tied to the bed was not high on his list. His body partially betrayed him, though, and he grew hard as he saw you spread out. 

You began to wiggle under Lucifer, and he once again put a hand on your chest to push you down onto the bed, holding you in place. A loud moan escaped your mouth as he returned his fingers to you, and you couldn’t help but glance at Satan. 

He was straining against his pants as he watched you, his eyes dark with anger and lust. You kept your eyes on Satan as Lucifer brought you over the edge. You tightened around him and shouted, pushing your hips up into him as you came. Spots covered your vision as you came down from your high, panting heavily. Lucifer curled his fingers inside your oversensitive heat, making you release another moan.

“Did I say you could cum?” Lucifer asked, pulling out his fingers. He undid your legs and flipped you onto your stomach, tying your ankles to the bed so your ass was in the air. You felt cold, nothing, and suddenly his hand slammed against the skin, causing a large red mark, and you screamed and fell forward.

“Are you okay?” Satan asked, jumping out of his seat to the other side of the bed so he could look you in the eyes. Lucifer slammed his hand down again, and you shouted, this time a mixture of pain and pleasure. Satan had never seen you like this, and it would be a lie to say that he didn’t enjoy it. By the time Lucifer hit you the third time, Satan crashed his mouth against yours, muffling your cries.

Although your hands were tied together, you reached forward so you could cup his face, and his fingers tangled in your hair. He grew curious about your reactions to the pain, and he yanked your head back and sucked on the exposed flesh. The action caused a groan from the both of you, and Lucifer glanced up from your ass. Lucifer knew what was going on in Satan’s head, and his sudden interest in hurting you.

Lucifer pulled your body back so you were sitting on your knees, your back against his torso. He pulled your arms up so your entire body was on display for Satan, and he gestured for him to come closer. Satan hesitated, but the desire that was displayed on your face was enough to make him move. He wanted you, and he wanted to see you scream and moan to the pain only he and Lucifer could give you.

Lucifer kissed your lips gently while Satan took your neck, nibbling on the area. Lucifer brought one hand to your chest, pinching your nipple while his other hand rested on your thigh. Satan brought his fingers between your legs, his fingers slipping around the sensitive nub as his hand became soaked with your essence.

Satan left a trail of hickeys along your neck as he approached your free breast, sucking and massaging the area with his mouth. He bit down hard on the nipple and you cried out, the sound muffled by Lucifer’s lips. Lucifer smirked at your pain, mouthing his mouth to the other side of your neck to mark the spots Satan missed.

There were so many sensations on your body, and you began to grow closer to a second release. Lucifer was grinding his hips against your ass so you could feel his clothed erection, which in turn rubbed you against Satan’s hands more. You were about to reach your release when Lucifer bit down on your neck, making you scream, Satan following suit below your breast. The most intense orgasm washed over you, and you leaned back into Lucifer as your body writhed against them. 

Your legs were shaking as you came down from your high. Satan kissed you, and your body threatened to collapse against him. You wrapped your arms around his head and leaned on him, sore from being held up for so long. Lucifer wanted to rush into something more, but he decided it would be best to give you a few moments of aftercare with Satan before continuing. 

He undid his pants and rubbed the head of his large cock against you, and you whimpered against Satan. Lucifer pushed the two of you forward so that Satan was lying on his back and your face came in contact with his clothed cock. You brought your fingers to grasp him, struggling to pull him out because your hands were tied, and Satan reached down to give you a hand.

Just as he was released from his pants, your tongue was on him. Lucifer pushed himself into you, and you groaned, jerking your head away as he stretched you. “Don’t stop on my account,” Lucifer said, thrusting inside of you a second time, this time more roughly. You moaned and took Satan’s cock inside of your mouth, sucking. He groaned, throwing his head back as you licked and sucked his member.

As Lucifer’s pace sped up, your head bobbed against Satan’s length in time with his thrusts. You tried to take as much of him in your mouth as you could, but it was growing difficult when Lucifer was pounding into you. Lucifer brought his hand down on your ass, adding to the bruises which formed from before, and you faltered.

Satan grabbed your hair and forced himself further into your mouth. The two of them fucked you like that, Lucifer striking down on your sensitive skin as he saw fit, and Satan yanking your hair. It felt like they were fucking you for hours, marking your body in any way they saw fit. Satan dragged his nails up your back as he came in your mouth, leaving deep red marks in your skin. Lucifer finished not long after, and you collapsed against the bed. A loud buzzing filled the room, and Lucifer sighed as he checked his phone.

“I need to go to Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer said, pulling you up so he could whisper in your ear, loud enough so Satan could hear. “I’m not done with either of you yet.”

Satan promised to take care of you in his leave and covered you with his sweater as he carried you back to his own room. Lucifer’s words had aroused you once again, and you clenched your legs in anticipation of what was to come. Satan drew a bath and gently placed you in, stepping behind you and washing away the cum and sweat that covered your bodies.

**_To Be Continued?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight demoncest dropped in there, and a lot of word porn.

Satan wanted to play a game with you. You were still so exhausted from earlier, so you agreed sleepily, but his idea of a game was much different than yours. So the two of you were in the common room reading, you leaning on his shoulder with your legs squeezed tightly together, trying to numb the vibrations between your legs. Satan had stuck a small remote-controlled vibrator inside of you. It was completely silent to the demons surrounding you, but you were grossly aware of it each second that passed. 

He had told you to keep track of the number of times you cum, or else there would be consequences. You had managed to keep from orgasming so far, but your body began to stiffen as it prepared to send you over the edge.

“Hey, you okay?” Belphegor asked from the chair he was curled up on.

“Mhmm,” you let out a noise that vaguely resembled ‘yes’ and turned to your book as the first orgasm washed over you. You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut, trying not to moan or move your body at all. Your face pressed into the pages when the muscles in your stomach contracted, causing more concerned eyes to look over at you.

“What’s wrong with ya?” Mammon asked, looking up from his phone.

“N-Nothing,” you manage to groan out before a second orgasm washes over you immediately after the first.

“She’s just hurt from Lucifer’s punishments,” Satan covered for you, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into his side. He could feel your body shaking against him slightly, and he resisted the urge to take you right there. Instead, he continued to torture you despite how badly he wanted his own release.

The next orgasm came minutes later, and you once again shoved your face into your book to muffle a quiet squeak. It didn’t help the concerned glances that were being sent your way. Satan took slight pity on you and the way your body trembled and turned off the vibrating for the time being. Once your body recovered, he had it back on, building you up to orgasm after orgasm.

Satan put your body through numerous orgasms before dinner, and sitting at the table made it even worse. Your entire body was numb, despite the small breaks he gave you, and you were unable to think straight. 

Silently, Satan took your hand in his and placed it on his inner thigh, moving it so you could feel his erection through his pants. He was practically throbbing, and he unconsciously bucked his hips into your hand at the contact. The flush which covered his face was the only indicator that something was off with him.

“Eat,” he whispered to you, and you hesitantly lifted your fork. He increased the vibrations as you chewed, and you nearly choked, so you squeezed his dick in retaliation. His eyes fluttered closed, and you could see him swallow harshly.

As you came for what felt like the hundredth time, you rubbed him through his pants, and he jerked up into your hand once more, this time leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Both of you were struggling to remain silent, and you silently begged that he would let you go so you could get a break.

“Well, you two look like you’re having fun,” Asmodeus said from across the table. Satan rolled his head forward, sending his younger brother a glare. “I can’t believe you’re doing it without me, too. Haven’t I taught you anything?”

“Mind your own business Asmo,” Satan said, his voice husky with pleasure and annoyance.

“Do ya HAVE to do this at the table?” Mammon whined. You tried to move your hand away, but Satan’s iron grip was still on you, and he squeezed your fingers as you tried to escape. 

“It makes sense with how she was acting before,” Belphie pointed out, looking bored, “I can’t believe you didn’t realize already.” Lucifer ‘tsk’d from the head of the table, shaking his head. Satan glared at him, boiling anger visible on his face.

“You should share,” Asmodeus said, reaching his hand across the table to touch yours.

“It’s so unfair,” Leviathan grumbled.

“It  _ is _ unfair! I was her first, so I should be with her,” Mammon complained. 

“You wouldn’t be her first without me telling her to make a pact with you,” Leviathan said, an argument brewing between the two of them.

“We all know I’m the best, so she should be mine,” Asmodeus pitched in. 

“Why is this even a conversation?” You mumble, shifting uncomfortably in your seat. Satan shook his head at their antics, taking advantage of the distraction to reach his hand into your underwear. He pulled the vibrator out of you and pressed it against the sensitive nub, electricity shooting through your body from the new sensation.

“That’s enough.” Lucifer had placed his utensils on the table and was now glaring at everyone seated. “You two, come with me.  **Now** .”

Lucifer had walked the two of you to his room. Your legs were like jelly from the insistent vibrations, and you had to lean on Satan for support. He pressed his member into your backside, softly grinding against you while Lucifer jumped into a lecture about how we should act and disappointing Diavolo if word got out.

Satan wasn’t fully listening. He kept eye contact with the older demon, staring as he nibbled on your neck and pressed the vibrator further against you. You couldn’t help but groan loudly, tilting your head back onto Satan’s shoulder. Lucifer stopped speaking mid-sentence, watching the two of you intently. He was looking forward to a repeat of earlier, but he didn’t think Satan would be the one to initiate it.

Satan didn’t approve of your movements and used his free hand to grab your jaw and tilt your head forward. You had no choice but to look at Lucifer, especially after Satan demanded that you didn’t close your eyes. He was growing to be just as turned on as Satan was, the large outline of his cock stretching his pants.

“S-Satan,” You beg, and he laughs darkly. You don’t even know what you’re begging for.  _ Do you want him to stop, or do you want to be fucked by the two of them a second time? _ Satan was taking control this time, rather than Lucifer, which both scared and aroused you.

You were unraveling once more, between Satan’s arousal grinding against you and Lucifer’s dark glare, you couldn’t help the orgasm which pushed you over the edge. Lucifer watched as panic filled your eyes when you couldn’t control it, your legs shaking and strained moans filling the room. His fingers twitched and he wanted to touch something. It didn’t matter who it was.

Before you could recover, Satan pushed you forward towards Lucifer. You grabbed onto his shirt for support, trying hard to stop your legs from giving out. “Undress him,” Satan commanded, grabbing onto his own length through his pants.

You timidly began to undo the buttons on Lucifer’s vest, your hands shaking as you attempted to push it through. It took a few tries, but eventually, you got it and began to fumble with his tie. Behind you, Satan was rubbing himself and trailing a finger down your back. You hadn’t realized he sliced your shirt open until cold air hit you. He did the same with your pants, creating various slices until they came off altogether. 

Lucifer was enjoying the sight of you, a blushing mess, attempting to undo his clothing. He grew more and more turned on as your clothing fell off of you, leaving you in your bra and underwear. He glanced back at Satan, who was still fully dressed and bit his lip. Lucifer grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to the two of you, and pressed his lips against his. 

Lucifer pulled off Satan’s sweater with one hand while he unclipped your bra with the other. You paused slightly as you watched them, heat pooling in your gut as they kissed. It was passionate, but not unfamiliar, and it was clear that it wasn’t their first time together. 

“Did I say you could stop?” Satan growled at you, between kisses, pinching one of your nipples. You whimpered but continued to undo Lucifer’s shirt, shoving it off of him hastily. Satan broke their kiss and stepped back behind you. He pulled off your underwear and let it and the vibrator fall to the floor. 

You sighed as the feeling faded, and Satan pressed his torso against your back, bringing his lips to your shoulder. He grinds against you and kisses his way up to your lips, hand wrapping around your neck, smirking as your body trembled. Despite the number of times you already came, you wanted more and he knew it. 

“Take off his pants,” he tells you, reaching down to undo his own buckle. As you took off Lucifer’s gold belt, something warm and hard pressed against your entrance, and you moaned loudly. Satan was teasing you, rubbing his length against you. “Well?”

“I’m waiting,” Lucifer said, taking a step closer to you. He took off his gloves and ran a finger down your body, goosebumps rising in its wake. “Or would you rather we punish you for not listening?”

You were able to undo his pants right as Satan entered you. Your knees finally gave out and he brought the two of you to the floor. You were sitting on his lap, and he slowly thrust up into you, groaning as he filled you up. 

His ribbed tail wrapped around your leg and pulled it further out, spreading you so he could enter you deeper than before. You grabbed onto Lucifer and yanked his pants down, moaning as Satan thrust into you again. Lucifer grew impatient and pulled them off the rest of the way, stepping onto his knees in order to be at eye-level with you. 

You grabbed onto his shoulders almost immediately, holding onto him for extra support as Satan’s thrusts grew deeper. Lucifer was now in his demon form as well, horns sprouting out of his head and his wings unfurling, and he kissed you, hard, muffling your moans. 

“You like getting fucked like this don’t you,” Satan laughed, running his fingers through your hair. “How many times did you cum today?”

You didn’t have an answer. Each climax had bled into the other, turning into a blur of numbed pleasure. Satan pulled your hair, forcing your head back so his mouth was at your ear. Lucifer pulled one of your nipples into his mouth and grabbed onto your hips as Satan teased you, the two of them waiting for an answer you didn’t have.

“I expected better from you,” he said, and Lucifer began sucking painfully on the skin on your chest. It was as if he knew exactly what was going on.  _ Maybe they planned this? _ Their grips turned painful, and you moaned. Whether it was from the pain or pleasure, you didn’t know. “And here you are, getting fucked nicely. It’s a shame, really, what we’ll have to do. One of us isn’t being taken care of, anyway. Suck.” He pulled your hair and pushed your head down towards Lucifer’s cock. It was dripping with precum, and you stuck your tongue out to lick it off of the head. 

Lucifer groaned loudly, and you began to suck him as Satan commanded, lewd noises escaping his lips. You hadn’t thought the avatar of pride could make such wanton noises, but it only egged you on to take more and more of him. Satan fucked you harder as he listened to him, bucking his hips to hit the most sensitive part of you. He kept his iron grip in your hair, forcing you to take more and more of Lucifer’s length until you were choking and tears were rolling down your face. You didn’t know how long they fucked you, taking advantage of their demon forms’ increased stamina to use you how they wanted.

Your next orgasm washed over you suddenly. After hours of fucking, you hadn’t thought that you could cum again, but your body surprised you each time, and you convulsed between the two of them as waves of pleasure coursed through you. The two of their movements were frantic as you drove them closer and closer to the edge. You were mid moan when Satan pulled you back by your hair, and the sound that was once muffled grew loud in the room.

Lucifer pulled you off of Satan’s lap and dragged you into his own, filling you up. You leaned back into Satan as Lucifer raised your body and rammed himself into you. Satan touched you, kissing and licking every part of you available to him and groped what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. 

You, in turn, reached behind yourself and stroked his cock, and Satan groaned loudly when you jerked him. He was close, and the noises he made got louder and louder as time went on. Lucifer wasn’t far behind, grunting with each thrust into you. You wouldn’t have been surprised if the entire House of Lamentation heard them. 

He rubbed your sex with one hand and squeezed your breasts with the other. His tail hit your body like a whip, dark marks appearing on you. That combined with Lucifer’s rough fucking had heat flooding through you again. You cried out from all the sensations, climaxing once more, and the demons weren’t far behind you. Both of their cocks twitched in your grip, Lucifer spilling himself both inside of you, and when he pulled out, on your front, and Satan’s cum shooting onto your back and ass. 

The three of you collapsed against one another in a heaping mess of sweat, spit, and semen. You struggled to catch your breath, small whimpers escaping you. Satan wrapped his arms around you and hugged you softly, placing small kisses on your shoulders.

“You did so good,” he mumbled. 

“Yes you did,” Lucifer said from in front of you, kissing you softly. 

The three of you remained like that for half an hour, the two of them comforting you after the rough, hours-long sex you were put through. Both you and Satan were entirely exhausted, so Lucifer was the first one to get up. He helped the two of you clean up before leading all three of you to his bed, where you laid between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck, writing this got me so hot. threw in some of my own kinks too :p hope you enjoyed


End file.
